Sonic Radio
by The Great Aussie Evil
Summary: This is what it's like when worlds collide. SonicJSRF crossover!
1. PROLOG

Story © The Great Aussie Evil

JSRF & Sonic the Hedgehog (along with related characters) © SEGA.

PROLOUGE

Rokakku Gouji was smiling. His Rokkaku Expo had failed, the gang known as the "GG's" defeated his police force, the Golden Rhinos, and himself; and he had some really awful back pain. But still, he was smiling. The reason was standing right in front of him: the Gate. It would pull someone who – Rokakku hoped – would be so evil, that the mere mention would send the GG's right to the police station to turn themselves in. Rokakku watched with glee as his scientists got to work to activate the portal…

Dr. Eggman, the eccentric mad scientist, had captured Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Shadow. "Hee hee hee ha ha! You have been a pain for me, but it'll all end soon…" Eggman chortled while he was dragging a titanium crate containing the 6 furries behind his Egg Tank. Sonic's voice replied from the crate: "Jeez, Eggman. You need to get a life."

"SHUT UP!"

All of a sudden, a portal appeared in front of the tank. Eggman turned the tank and was about to make a getaway, but the portal's gravity increased and captured Eggman and the crate, which snapped off the rope.

The portal brought the crate first to Gouji's feet. He looked inside and he saw… cosplaying refugees? The Rokkaku Police offered to take them down to 99th Street. What came next could only make the megalomaniac smile…

A new day was beginning in the Garage, and Yoyo woke up to a day that would be very strange indeed…


	2. Another Day In The Garage

"Hey, Yoyo. You wanna stay for breakfast?" Corn asked Yoyo, who was about to leave the GG's Garage, which was an abandoned hotel construction zone.

"Nah. I'm gonna explore, yo."

Yoyo skated off as Corn, the leader of the GGs, slowly got off the large sofa on which he usually slept. "Ergh…"

"Whazzu wit yoyo…" Beat asked, rather sleepily.

"I dunno. Seems he's been going out more often than usual."

"Whow…"

Yoyo skated nonchalantly around Shibuya Terminal.

_Nothing exciting going on. All of Tokyo is ours, the other gangs have gone into hiding… It's all so boring, yo._

Yoyo then did a frontside rail grind on the stair rails. _Man, even this is dull now._

His eye caught one of his tags: a young man screaming into a mike. _I guess Rokakku and his goons are just ignoring this now. Heh, it looks good beside that karaoke bar ad, yo._

_But why is it so boring?_

_Why can't another adventure come along?_

_Something cool n' fast, yo…_

"Hey, wake up, Tokyo! It's the station that's too good for anyone else… JET SET RADIO!

"Well, it's a few weeks after Rokakku's defeat by the GG's. He's outa the hospital now, and he's got a bad plan – one I can't even think of! And you guys better beware… Hayashi's back too, and he's gotten uglier since he got fired! Sheesh! Has he ever hearda' shaving?

"However, that's paling in comparison on what we got goin' on in 99th Street! Apparently, one metallic crate has appeared behind a mall. And let me tell you… DAMN the logo's ugly. What does it mean? 'Miles of ugly-lookin' smiles'? Somethin's for sure: Whoever did that's a total egghead.

"Go out to 99th Street and open up your Christmas present, kiddies!"

Yoyo dashed into the Garage. Everyone was up and debating.

"…Rapid 99 might go up against us…"

"…Flag sounds like a good challenge."

"… You think it contains money?"

Yoyo balked. "Are we gonna go or what, yo?"

Corn paused for a moment. Then he gave his final descision.

"I think Yoyo and I need to find that box."


	3. Flag Vs Rapid 99

Corn and Yoyo skated to the mall on 99th Street. After a few moments of skating around, trying to find the box, Yoyo sat down. "Yo, we ain't gonna find this thing!"

Corn snickered. "You're sitting on it."

Yoyo fell off the box. After brushing himself off, he looked at it. It was a steel crate, with Eggman's logo on it. "Damn, that sure is uh-gu-ly, yo."

A female voice rang out. "Hold it!"

Corn slapped his forehead. "Ahh no…"

Sure enough, it was two members of Rapid 99, the former queens of the turf (Which now was the GG's). "We have rights on that box!" shouted one.

Yoyo was quick to counter. "_YOUR_ box? Hey, this is GG territory now!"

The other Rapid 99 smirked. "I propose a competition. How about… Flag?"

Yoyo and Corn readily agreed. This was going to be better then when Beat went one-on-three playing Flag against _three_ Rapid 99 members!

The first Rapid 99 member smirked. "Five flags. We start below Benten Tower."

The four gathered below the giant tower that made the street so famous. DJ Professor K's voice emanated from the wristradios. "Here we are again, dear listeners! It's another rousing game of FLAG, with the GG's versus Rapid 99! You ready? _Three, Two, One, **GO!**_"

All four skaters raced to find the first flag.

A short while later, the GG's had two flags, while Rapid 99 only had one. Racing to find the next flag, Rapid 99 was a full fifteen meters ahead of the GG's. Unless a miracle happened, it would turn into a tie game. Yoyo decided to take initiative, and Boost Dashed to gain distance. Corn was still a distance away, as he knew where the fifth flag was, and wanted a head start.

Yoyo saw the flag ten meters away. He was now practically neck-and-neck with Rapid 99. If Yoyo did get the flag, the game would be over, and they'd win the box. However, if Rapid 99 got it, the game would go to a tiebreaker with the fifth flag.

Eight meters away…

Yoyo crouched down a bit more to become more aerodynamic, and thus more speedier.

Seven meters away…

There was a rail to the right, about a meter away! Yoyo decided to alter his course to get onto the rail.

Six meters away…

Yoyo leaped onto the rail and began to grind.

Five meters away…

Four meters away…

Three meters away…

Yoyo thought that the Rapid 99 members were talking with each other.

Two meters away…

Yoyo began to reach.

One meter away…

Both Rapid 99 girls Boost Dashed.

"Rapid 99 got a flag! One flag left – It's almost over!"

As soon as Corn heard this, he turned around.

Corn took a moment to look over his shoulder. Rapid 99 were closing in fast! He looked forward, and saw the flag a full twenty meters away. Corn decided not to boost dash now, noting that there were rails.

He ignored them.

A few meters closer, he heard the sound of two Boost Dashes. Rapid 99 was now only two meters away! Corn mustered up all his strength and went faster.

The flag got ever closer. All of a sudden, it felt as time slowed down. Rapid 99 were already reaching for the flag! Corn stretched out his hand. It was only a short distance away from the three hands trying to get it…

"Corn got the last flag!"

Rapid 99 conceded the box to the GG's. Yoyo had a smile on his face as he grabbed the crowbar from off the ground.

"This is gonna be so cool…"

He hit the side of the box, which then exploded into smoke and metal fragments. Out of the remnants stumbled out 6 anthropomorphic animals.

Corn was the first to speak. "Oh my god…"


End file.
